


To Kindness, Blind

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [4]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou thinks he understands why he was taken into the Kou household…</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kindness, Blind

Contrary to Reishin sama and Yuri Hime's belief, Kou hadn't forgotten how he came to join their household. But he let them think he couldn't remembered being brought down the mountains by Reishin sama.

Kou thought he understood why they wanted to pretend they had found him on the streets. He supposed that they wanted to pretend he wasn't a bit of discarded trash, but a streetwise little entrepreneur instead. It was certainly less shameful to let others think he was a street kid surviving on his wits rather than an unwanted slave who was also an opium addict. Kou just thought he owed it to them to indulge their little fantasy and save them from embarrassment when speaking about him to their acquaintances.

Still, at the end of the day, Kou had been rather proud of the little street lottery he managed to run for a couple of weeks for funds to buy his 'sweets'. He thought Reishin sama had been impressed too. However, the abject misery and humiliation over the truth of what his 'sweets' actually were made Kou want to forget the whole affair. Reishin sama and Yuri Hime had really been kind to him so far despite the troubles he brought to them, but Kou knew their patience would eventually run out.

He remembered Reishin sama mention taking him in to imitate his elder brother's adoption of another boy. And Kou was wise enough to know that decisions made on a whim never produced lasting results.

So every night when Yuri Hime tucked him in bed as if he was their child, Kou would make a wish that they wouldn't tire of him too soon. They were the nicest and least demanding of his owners so far. And Kou liked pretending to be a normal boy.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
